Shiny Blood
by argent1n0
Summary: Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, el punto es la chispa que hace que se encienda.


-¡Qué gentil que fue Fluttershy al invitarnos a su casa! – exclamó Twilight, mientras recorría con Rainbow el nevado camino.  
-No sé, a mí no me gustas mucho estas cosas de niñas. – respondió Rainbow. – Acepté venir porque no tenía nada importante que hacer.  
-Nos vamos a divertir mucho: vamos a contar historias de terror.  
-¡Genial! – respondió Rainbow.  
-Pero recuerda que no nos podemos dormir muy tarde: mañana es el 'Día de envolver el invierno', y debemos estar preparadas desde temprano.  
-¡Twilight! ¿No sabes que yo me puedo preparar…!  
-En 10 segundos exactos. Sí, ya lo sé.

Las ponis siguieron caminando, cargando los bolsos donde llevaban sus bolsas de dormir, hasta que llegaron a la enorme casa-árbol de Fluttershy: era de noche, por lo que todos los animales estarían durmiendo, pero si fuera de día verían cientos de criaturas correteando por los miles de recovecos y ramas.  
Tocaron a la puerta, y unos segundos después Fluttershy les abrió.

-¡Hola! – dijo la pegaso al ver a sus amigas

Twilight y Rainbow correspondieron el saludo y entraron, pero Fluttershy vio detrás de ellas, esperando que alguien más entrara.

-¿Y Applejack? Rarity dijo tener demasiado trabajo con unos vestidos, y Pinkie tenía que quedarse en Sugarcube Corner para ayudar a los Cake con unos pedidos, pero Applejack dijo que iba a venir.  
-Apple Bloom se enfermó. – respondió Twilight.  
-¡Huy! ¿Es muy serio?  
-No, tal vez una gripe, pero Applejack decidió quedarse en su casa para cuidarla.  
-Bueno, no importa. Pero espero que se mejore.

Las ponis se reunieron en un pequeño círculo alrededor de una pequeña lámpara en el centro del living, acostándose sobre sus bolsas de dormir.

- ¿Contamos historias de terror? - preguntó Rainbow, ansiosa por ese momento.  
- ¿Quieres, Fluttershy?  
- Claro. Es más, yo tengo una.

Twilight y Rainbow Dash miraron asombradas a Fluttershy, pero decidieron comenzar con la ronda.

-¡Empiezo yo! - dijo Rainbow, muy entusiasmada – Bueno, esta es un antiguo cuento de terror pegaso…

Entonces, empezó a contar la historia de la 'Fábrica de Arcoíris', donde los pegasos que no lograban pasar los exámenes de vuelo eran llevados allí y eran convertidos en arcoíris.  
Cuando terminó, Fluttershy y Twilight estaban temblando del miedo.

-Rainbow, ¡esa historia fue terrible! – expresó Fluttershy.  
-¡Fue tenebrosa! – dijo Twilight.  
-Si, los cuentos pegaso son bastante aterradores. – dijo Rainbow Dash.  
-Bueno, creo que me toca a mí. – dijo Twilight, y sacó un enorme libro – No sé si es de terror, pero es bastante interesante, así que se lo encargue a la Real Biblioteca de Ecuestria. Se llama "Fallout: Equestria", y creo que puedo contarles algunos de los primeros capítulos.  
-Ehmmm… creo que deberíamos dejar a Fluttershy contar su historia, por debe ser emocionante. – dijo Rainbow, al ver el grosor del libro que había traído Twilight.  
-Tienes razón. – dijo Twilight, y se quedó mirando a Twilight.  
-Bueno… si ustedes dicen… Pero antes, quiero traerles algo. – dijo Fluttershy, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Twilight y Rainbow se quedaron pensando en lo que Flutteshy iba a traer, hasta que volvió con una bandejita, sobre la que llevaba tres tazas de humeante chocolate.

-Hace mucho frío esta noche, así que pensé que sería bueno traer un poco de chocolate. – dijo Fluttershy, y le alcanzó una taza a Rainbow y Twilight, para luego agarrar la última – Bebamos un poco, antes que les cuente mi historia.

Las ponis sorbieron un poco del humeante chocolate.

-Delicioso, Fluttershy. – dijo Twilight.  
-¿Delicioso? ¡Es genial! – dijo Rainbow Dash.  
-Gracias. – dijo Fluttershy – Bueno, comenzaré con mi historia… ¿o prefieren irse a dormir?

Apenas dijo esas palabras, los párpados comenzaron a pesarles a Rainbow y Twilight, como si el sueño las hubiera atacado con todo: veían a Fluttershy mover los labios, pero no lograban entender, o siquiera escuchar, lo que decía, hasta que la oscuridad cayó sobre ellas.

Twilight abrió los ojos: vio que estaba rodeada de oscuridad, en un lugar con un terrible olor a humedad, y sentía que estaba colgando de algo que la agarraba por los cascos.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó Twilight a la oscuridad.  
-¿Twilight? – dijo una voz, con un tono como si estuviera lamentándose, que parecía venir de enfrente de la unicornio.  
-¡Rainbow! – exclamó Twilight.

La unicornio utilizó su cuerno para iluminar alrededor, aunque no sentía la suficiente energía como para hacerlo con toda la habitación, y vio a Rainbow, quien estaba colgando de cadenas, y lloraba silenciosamente.

-¿Rainbow? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Twilight, preocupada por las lágrimas de su amiga.  
-No volveré a volar. No volveré a volar. – decía repetidamente la pegaso, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, iluminadas por la luz de Twilight.  
-¿Cómo que no volverás a volar? ¿Dónde estamos?  
-Me desplumaron, y no volveré a volar.  
-¿Te desplumaron? ¿A qué te refieres?

Rainbow extendió sus alas, y Twilight vio que ya no tenían plumas: sus alas ya no eran celestes como su pelaje, sino rosadas como su piel.

-¡Por Celestia! – exclamo la unicornio - ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

De repente, una luz amarillenta invadió la habitación, cegando a las ponis, que, a medida que sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la nueva luz, pudieron apreciar cómo estaba y dónde estaban: colgaban de cadenas que venían de unas poleas en el techo, que a su vez se conectaban a una palanca en cada pared, encontrándose colgando a unos 50 centímetros de altura, con una correa que unía sus patas una con otra; las paredes del lugar eran de cemento pelado, y tenía enormes manchones en todos lados, como si hubiera una gran fuga de agua; un cajón bastante grande y largo yacía en medio de ellas, con una rústica traba como toda cerradura; había una pequeña puerta de madera en la pared perpendicular a donde estaban las ponis, y, por último, vieron que la tenue luz venía de una pequeña lamparita en medio del techo.  
Entonces, un ruido las sobresaltó: el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, a lo que Twilight cargó su cuerno, dispuesta a dispararlo, pero se asombró al ver a Fluttershy entrar.

-¡Fluttershy! ¡Gracias a Celestia que estás aquí! ¡Por favor, libéranos? – exclamó Twilight.

La pegaso hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Twilight, como si no las hubiera escuchado: abrió la pequeña traba del cajón, lo abrió y empezó a revolver entre su contenido, que las ponis pudieron ver como un montón de metales, hasta que sacó un largo martillo, de mango de madera, que parecía ser de construcción.

-Usarás… el martillo… para romper las cadenas… ¿no? – dijo Twilight, con su respiración cada vez más acelerada por el terror que sentía.

-¡Oh, Twilight! Tú siempre te has sentido taaaaaaaaaaan especial y poderosa con toda tu magia y tus trucos. – dijo Fluttershy, golpeando el martillo contra su casco.

Entonces, la pegaso levantó el martillo y, con un rápido movimiento, golpeó el cuerno de Twilight, quien chilló de dolor, mientras pedazos de su cuerno caían como si fuera en cámara lenta y daban contra el suelo, haciendo un ruido parecido al de cristales rotos.

Fluttershy dejó el martillo a un lado, y se acercó a Rainbow Dash, quien torcía y retorcía su cuerpo, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de las fuertes ataduras que la aprisionaban.

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que tenías unos hermosos ojos. – dijo Fluttershy a Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash siguió retorciéndose como una serpiente, no prestando atención a las palabras de Fluttershy.

-¿Qué pasa, Rainbow? Creí que te gustaba que te alagaran, y dije que tenías unos hermosos ojos.

Fluttershy se acercó a Rainbow, sostuvo su cabeza y empezó a besarla, mientras la pegaso aprisionada trataba de alejarse de sus labios.  
Y entonces, comenzó a lamerle el ojo derecho, como si estuviera hecho de la más dulce azúcar, mientras sostenía fuertemente su cabeza con sus cascos y Twilight observaba, impotente, el espectáculo.  
Luego de unos segundos, Fluttershy empezó a hacer ruidos similares a los gruñidos de una bestia, y Rainbow comenzó a chillar de dolor, mientras gotas de sangre rodaban por su cuerpo y se estrellaba contra el suelo, dejando finas líneas rojas a su paso.  
Fluttershy terminó con su tarea y se volteó hacia Twilight, quien vio, horrorizada, los costados de su boca empapados de sangre.  
De repente, Fluttershy escupió algo, entre blancuzco y rosado, que cayó a los pies de Twilight, quien bajó la mirada y comenzó a gritar, al ver un pedazo de ojo de iris fucsia que la miraba fijamente.

-¡Déjame salir, Fluttershy! ¡Por favor! ¡No le contaré a nadie! ¡Diremos que tuvimos un accidente! – gritaba Twilight.  
-Twilight, tú no te irás a ningún lado. – respondió Fluttershy. - Esto acaba de comenzar, ¿y ya quieres irte?

Entonces, se escucharon golpes en la puerta, a lo que Fluttershy se acercó y la abrió.

-¡Oh, te iba a llamar! Ya están preparadas. – dijo Fluttershy a la figura en la puerta, que ni Rainbow, quien lloraba y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que manaba de la cuenca donde apenas quedaban algunos pedazos de su ojo, ni Twilight podían ver.

De repente, vieron entrar a una pequeña criatura de pelo blanco, que contrastaba con las paredes manchadas de humedad de la habitación y la tenue luz amarillenta que iluminaba todo.  
'¡¿Angel?!', pensó Twilight, al ver al pequeño conejo mascota de Fluttershy, el cual se acercó saltando hacia el pedazo de ojo y, para el horror de Twilight y Rainbow, comenzó a mordisquearlo, devorando pequeños pedacitos poco a poco.  
Luego de unos segundos de mordisqueo, el conejo, ahora con una aureola de sangre alrededor de la boca, dejó el ojo, se subió al hombro de Fluttershy y le susurró algo al oído.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Fluttershy al conejito, quien asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Bueno, hagámoslo.

Fluttershy se acercó a su cajón, lo abrió y sacó un enorme cuchillo, parecido al de un carnicero, con mango de madera.

-Amigas, les voy a contar una historia. – dijo Fluttershy, mientras revisaba el filo del cuchillo – Un día llegué a casa y Angel me acercó un pequeño libro que había encontrado. – se acercó a Twilight y tensó aún más las correas de sus patas – El libro tenía en la tapa una sola palabra: 'Cupcakes'. – Fluttershy se agachó y comenzó a cortar la carne de la pata derecha de Twilight a lo largo, mientras la unicornio chillaba de dolo y retorcía su cuerpo, queriendo escapar – Twilight, ¿por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles? Deberías quedarte quieta. Bueno, ¿en qué estaba? – y comenzó a realizar otro corte, paralelo al primero, mientras Twilight daba gritos ahogados - ¡Ah, sí! Al principio, creí que era un libro de cocina, así que se lo pedí prestado, y él, como es un hermoso conejito, aceptó prestármelo. – y realizó otros 2 cortes a lo ancho, uniendo ambos cortes a lo largo – Desde un primer momento, ¡el libro me atrapó! Y Angel me dijo que le había dado curiosidad por conocer el sabor de la carne de una poni, y le dije que a mí también. ¡Oh, Twilight! ¿Por qué estás tan inquieta? ¿Acaso no te gustan los conejitos? – y Fluttershy hundió el cuchillo en uno de los cortes más largos, deteniéndose al chocar contra el hueso, y comenzó a levantar la carne con el cuchillo, mientras a los chillidos de Twilight se sumaban los gritos de Rainbow Dash, quien además lloraba del terror que sentía, mezclándose sus lágrimas con la sangre que la cubría.

Fluttershy dejó de hacer fuerza y comenzó a cortar los tendones y todo lo que unía al trozo de carne con la pata, mientras Twilight sentía como si su pata estuviera siendo asada, hasta que logró separarlo, dejando expuesto, entre toda la sangre y la carne, el hueso de Twilight.

-Mmmm… aún le falta algo. – dijo Fluttershy, y empezó a limpiar la grasa y a sacarle la piel al trozo de carne – Ni a Angel ni a mí nos gusta la grasa y la piel.

Cuando terminó, cortó una pequeña parte y se la dio a Angel.

-¡Buen provecho! – le deseó Fluttershy, y Angel comenzó a mordisquear el rojizo pedazo de carne

Cuando Angel terminó de devorar el pequeño trozo de carne, miró a Fluttershy con una gran sonrisa, que hubiera resultado adorable si no fuera por la sangre que tenía alrededor de su boca, manchando su blanco pelaje.

-¡Mira Twilight! ¡A Angel le pareces deliciosa! – dijo Fluttershy, a lo que se acercó el pedazo de carne, de la que caían gotas de sangre, y le dio un bocado, ante lo que Twilight no aguantó más y vomitó, manchándose el pecho y parte de las patas – ¡Tiene razón! Tu carne es suave, y creo que es porque no haces mucho ejercicio, más allá de pasar las páginas de tus libros.

El conejo le susurró al oído a Fluttershy.

-Tienes razón. – respondió Fluttershy, y se volteó hacia Rainbow Dash – Y ahora, pasemos a la protagonista de esa hermosa historia que me dio Angel. – empezó a acercarse a la pegaso – Rainbow, quisiera pedirte perdón por el beso que te di antes: es que me pareciste tan indefensa… tan irresistible… ¡Pero basta de charla! – sentenció Fluttershy, y comenzó a cortar la pata de Rainbow de la misma manera que había hecho con Twilight, mientras Rainbow apretaba los dientes, hasta el punto de casi romperlos, tratando de soportar el dolor, mientras sus lágrimas caían.

Luego de limpiar la grasa y la piel, Fluttershy cortó un pedazo y se lo dio a Angel, pero apenas pasados unos segundos este mostró su desaprobación negando con la cabeza.

-Es lo que me temía, Angel. – dijo Fluttershy – Rainbow, parece que tu carne es demasiado dura, seguramente por tanto ejercicio. – y se dirigió al conejo en su hombro – No te preocupes, porque tengo la solución.

Entonces, luego de dejar el cuchillo a un lado de la caja, sacó de su cajón una enorme barra de acero, casi tan alta como ella y del grosor de medio casco, y se acercó, mientras Angel se bajaba de su hombro.

-Ablandemos la carne. – dijo Fluttershy, y dio un fuerte golpe en las patas de Rainbow Dash.

La pegaso estalló en chillidos de dolor, mientras Fluttershy golpeaba una y otra vez sus patas con la enorme barra metálica y los sonidos de huesos rotos se hacían cada vez más "húmedos", por la sangre que ahora cubría las patas de la pegaso.

-Creo que ya es suficiente. - anunció Fluttershy, cesando con los golpes y dejando la pesada barra en el piso.

Rainbow lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras sus patas rotas y machucadas colgaban inmóviles, como si fueran las de una muñeca de trapo.  
Twilight también lloraba, al haber tenido que ver y escuchar el ruido de los huesos quebrándose y los gritos y chillidos de Rainbow y no poder hacer nada. Además, ya sabía que no tenían posibilidad de salir vivas.

- Ya es tarde, y es hora de que Angel se vaya a dormir, ¿no, Angel? - dijo Fluttershy, a lo que el conejo asintió - Voy a dejarlo en su cama y vuelvo con ustedes. - y salieron de la habitación.  
Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, hubo casi total silencio en la habitación: sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de Twilight, mientras que Rainbow no emitía sonido alguno.

- ¿Rainbow? ¡Rainbow! - decía Twilight, pero la pegaso no respondía.

'Seguro se desmayó por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre', pensó Twilight, y comenzó a llorar por el dolor que sentía, por las cosas que había tenido que ver, sentir y oler.  
Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Fluttershy entró a la habitación.

-Bueno, le di un baño a Angel y lo acosté en su cama, ¡y ojalá lo hubieran visto durmiéndose! Les pido que se mantengan calladas, no sea que lo despierten. Ahora tengo que pensar en qué hacer con ustedes

Al escuchar eso, Twilight comenzó a gritar nuevamente, porque sabía que ahora no le quedaba mucho de vida.

-¡Cállate, Twilight! ¡Cállate! – decía Fluttershy, tratando de parar con los gritos de la unicornio.

De repente, escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, la cual Fluttershy abrió, y Twilight pudo ver a Angel, con un gracioso piyama con gorrito incluido, señalándola.  
Fluttershy cerró la puerta de un portazo y miró a Twilight, con los ojos inyectados de sangre e ira.

-¡Despertaste a Angel! – gritó Fluttershy, a lo que se acercó al cuchillo que había dejado al lado del cajón y lo tomó. – ¡Abre la boca!

Twilight no hizo caso, por lo que Fluttershy la golpeó con el mango del cuchillo en los dientes, rompiéndole varios, y le metió la hoja en la boca cuando la abrió.  
La unicornio trató de oponer resistencia, mordiendo fuertemente la hoja, pero fue inútil: con un poco de fuerza y un rápido movimiento, Fluttershy atravesó la mejilla izquierda de Twilight con el cuchillo.  
Una lluvia de sangre empapó el rostro de Fluttershy, y los desgarradores gritos de Twilight parecían cada vez más ahogados y faltos de aire, a medida que su boca se llenaba de sangre.

- Esto no ha terminado. - murmuró Fluttershy, y se acercó a la palanca del lado de Rainbow, la cual bajó e hizo que las cadenas de la pegaso bajaran un poco, hasta que ella casi tocara el suelo.

Se acercó a Rainbow Dash y la golpeó violentamente en la cara con el mango del cuchillo, provocando que la pegaso comenzara a sangrar por la nariz.

-¡Despierta! – le ordenó a Rainbow.

Fluttershy tomó de la melena a Rainbow Dash, la tiró para atrás y comenzó a asestarle puñaladas en el pecho y la zona del estómago, a las que Rainbow Dash sólo podía responder con intentos ahogados de gritar, a medida que sus pulmones se llenaban de sangre. Cada entrada y salida del cuchillo empapaba más y más a Fluttershy en sangre, pero ella parecía no notarlo: parecía estar en otro mundo, en un éxtasis sanguinario y mortal.  
Luego de incontables puñaladas, clavó de manera profunda y por última vez, el cuchillo en el ya irreconocible cuerpo de Rainbow, pero no lo sacó, sino que empezó a abrirle la cavidad toráxica a lo largo, rompiendo toda costilla y abriendo todo músculo a su paso, y comenzó a separar ambas mitades con el cuchillo, tal cual había hecho con la carne de las patas de Rainbow y Twilight. Luego de haber cavado lo suficiente, tiró el cuchillo y metió su casco dentro del cuerpo de Rainbow, y comenzó a recorrer con él las entrañas de la pegaso, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buescando, y, con una sonrisa de diversión sádica en su rostro, tiró de ello.  
Twilight había entrado en un estado de casi inconciencia, debido a la terrible pérdida de sangre, y no reaccionó ante la imagen de Fluttershy sosteniendo elevado, como si fuera un tributo a algún dios, el corazón todavía latiendo de Rainbow, quien yacía muerta, con su pecho abierto de par en par y sus órganos internos, muchos de ellos seccionados por la hoja del cuchillo, derramando sus jugos, que se mezclaban con la sangre que manaba de los miles de cortes y venas abiertas.

- ¡Esto es hermoso! ¡Esto es arte! - dijo Fluttershy, observando el rojizo músculo, el cual acercó a su boca y empezó a sorber la sangre que salía de él.

Fluttershy cerró la última bolsa y abrió el agua para limpiar la sangre del piso de la bañera y, luego de esto, para tomar una ducha y limpiarse la sangre que había manchado su pelaje, su crin y sus cascos.  
Pensó en que debía enterrar las bolsas con los cadáveres descuartizados de Twilight y Rainbow, pero ya era de mañana, y no quería arriesgarse a que alguien la viera, así que lo haría por la noche; además, era el 'Día de Envolver el Invierno', y tenía que cumplir su tarea, así que se puso su uniforme y salió a la helada mañana de Ponyville, y justo vio a Applejack, quien se acercaba caminando hacia su casa.

- ¡Me alegra verte, AJ!  
- ¡Oh, Fluttershy! Venía a ver si ya estabas despierta, pero parece que el gallo  
nos despertó a ambas.  
- Es que tuve una horrible pesadilla, por lo que me desperté y no pude volver a  
dormirme.  
- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?  
- No, ya estoy bien.  
- Quería pedirte perdón por no haber podido venir anoche, es que Apple  
Bloom…  
- No importa, hiciste lo correcto. Igual, hubo mucha con Twilight y Rainbow.  
- ¿Y ellas dónde están?  
- Tuvieron que ir urgentemente a Canterlot, pero no me dijeron por qué.  
- Espero que no haya sido nada serio.  
- Lo mismo digo. – dijo Fluttershy – Bueno debo ir a despertar a los animalitos.  
- Te acompaño: el equipo todavía está organizando las semillas.

Las ponis empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque, y Fluttershy le dijo algo a Applejack.

-Applejack, ¿alguna vez te dije que tienes unos hermosos ojos?


End file.
